


Houston(Like Dallas)

by OrissC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affairs, F/F, F/M, Gun Fight, Human AU, M/M, Multi, Murder, scandals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrissC/pseuds/OrissC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Texas heat, especially when money is involved, there's sex, lies, backlashing, and maybe even murder. Can these socialites get it together before the Police Force them.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Party Crap (Prologue)

It's sunny in the middle off the night... No that didn't make any sense. Scott slowly, but surely opened his eyes, only to shut them tight immediately afterwards from the barrage of sudden illumination. Why the HELL was it sunny in the middle of the night. Scott checked for his iPhone, but only to notice it wasn't in his pockets, or more so he wasn't in his pants. Nor was he in his shirt, or bed, or his room, and most importantly his brief. In the bed though were two girls; an overly-tanned blonde and a Latina girl with green streaks. They were both slumped on either side of the bed in , what could've been bras and panties or swimsuits. Either way still pretty hot all things considering. Scott grabbed the loose bed spread and wrapped around his waist as he got up he noticed there was a guy in the corner of the room, head slumped over with big party shades, holding a bottle of champagne. He managed to get out of the bed with out disturbing the two girls. Hell, for all it seemed the were knocked out, and they were not waking up anytime soon. He scanned the room for what looked like his pants, muddling through the room as silently as he could, when he heard the guy moaning and slowly adjusting his position. That's when Scott saw, that behind the shades was his best friend and designated driver, Stiles. He obviously didn't understand what it meant to be the designated driver. He moved his way over to his friend and tapped him on the shoulder, all Stiles did was adjust himself again, he shifted into what could very well be fetal position. Any second he very well could start sucking his thumb. Scott nudged at him a few more times before he down right just gave up on nudging and just punched his shoulder. That got him up.  
"Dude, are you crazy?" He asked in a start  
"No, but I am naked help me find my clothes."  
Stiles got up a little wobbly the sudden altitude a little to much. They searched for a good three minutes before one of them thought to call Scott's phone. It gave off Stile's personal ringtone in a second. It's origin underneath the tanned girl. They both turned to each other trying to formulate a plan. The one they come up with is simple just move the girl she was blacked out, a truck crashing through the window wouldn't wake her up. Stiles reaches for her from under her arms and dragged her over towards the other girl. Scott would have been more adapt for the 'heavy lifting' but the bed spread was just barely hanging on to his body, and Stiles did NOT want to risk it falling off. Scott grabbed his pants and they head out, after Scott gets a chance to put them on of course. They make their way through the room again looking for Scott's shirt. At the moment any shirt works. As they looked Scott noticed it was a very nice room. Canopy bed on a pedestal type thing, the sheets were silk or satin, smooth to the touch, it even had an ocean view and every.... Houston doesn't have an ocean view, it's a land locked city.

"Stiles." Scott said dazed by that view from the window.  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"Why is the ocean in Houston?"  
"Dude, I know you're not a native, but you've lived here long enough to know there'sssss......." Stiles held on to the 's' he was apparently as confused as Scott.

It took them a good five minutes to find Scott's shirt and another ten minutes to find both their shoes, Stiles hadn't even noticed he'd lost his until he hit that champagne bottle the wrong way with his foot. The hallways were long and wide. White marble maybe. That alone told you this house was expensive, but the large amount of knocked out teenagers said that whoever owned this place or at least the person who threw, what was no doubt, a badass party, were going to be mad as hell. Pictures were hanging off the walls all the wrong ways, red solo cups were everywhere, there were like 3 keg, and a few people missed the trash cans. They got to the front door as quickly as possible, while not stepping on anyone, and got into Scott's car. Scott felt a little less woozy, but the hangover feel was not strong at all. Which means he'd either just fallen asleep last night or he'd slept his hangover off, it was 10 o'clock, but that still left the question of WHERE THE HELL THEY WERE.

"Stiles do that thing with you're phone and find out where we are " he said starting up his car.  
"Oh, duh, yeah." he jumbled "Phone what is our location at present."  
Stiles had programmed his phone so it would understand and respond to him like he was Captain Kirk or something.  
"At present sir we are in San Diego" The phone said in its natural broken English  
They looked at each other wide eyed, mouths open in surprise.

"What. The. FUCK. Dude how the hell did we get in SAN DIEGO?" Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs. And seriously Houston and San Diego were not close. Technically, the quickest way their by car, you'd have to go through Mexico.

"I obviously don't know, I'm just as surprised as you are. Why the hell did we go to a party in damn San Diego?" Scott shouted back, annoyed.  
Scott started the car and they began their long trek back to home before things got overly complicated and they lost their weekend entirely.


	2. The Errors of Children

They had been driving to Houston for hour, and it was way past midnight, a the sun was nearly risen again. the drive had taken more time then they had expected, and more time than they had really. After a few cups of coffee and many hours of driving they began to remember why they ended up in San Diego in the first place. Apparently they had ended up in San Diego, for the sole need of partying. They usually party around this time of the year to get over the pain of their shared misfortune and revel in oddly their shared fortunes as well. Every year they would party their heads off. Eventually chocolate cakes with sodas in the afternoon, turned into midnight parties with vodka, and now, over night drives through three states and maybe Mexico. Danny had told them that their was gonna be a major party over at this mansion in town, and it was major. Then one thing led to another, drinks were drunk, cars and pools were wrecked, party buses were ordered, and next thing you know a party that started at eight pm. on Friday in Houston's high residential area ends in San Diego's at eleven am. 

"Allison you alright back their?" Stiles asked being considerate.

"Yeah I'm good, a little cramped with all this garbage in the back. Scott what exactly do you do in this car?" Allison was the sensible one. Which is why she has NO idea how see allowed herself to be swayed into going to a wild party with her ex and his best friend. she loved them both, but Allison is not a partier. Never the less she still got drunk off her ass and ended up in a bathroom tub in a feather boa heels that weren't hers, and lying next to some guy with his head in the toilet and nothing but a very revealing speedo. It also didn't help that she' almost gotten left. If she hadn't shown up after they'd gotten in the car she'd still be in the over cluttered mansion, with a bunch of drunk or hungover teenagers.

"First, it's not garbage, its just a little junky." an understatement on Scott's part " And I haven't really had time to clean it is all." He hadn't really been concerned with all that had been going on with him and his mom to clean his car, and then their was this stuff going on the Isaac that had gotten in the way of that, so Scott was pretty preoccupied by something as small as how clean one of his car was, he only had three, but still.

"Stiles, how far are we from Houston?" Scott wondered .Stiles had been allowed to be their navigator, It actually worked out pretty well so far "According to the GPS were seven miles outs." That got a very excited response out of them.

"That means we'll be their in like half an hour." Allison added.

"But I don't think our parents are gonna care so much about that." Scott added with a tone of depression, and that brought Stiles and Allison back to reality. They been gone for a good day at the least and none of them had though to call their parents. The Argents would no doubt be ready to break heads when they found out their only daughter had been out all night (twice) with that McCall boy and that Stilinski kid. She'd be grounded for weeks. Melissa and John wouldn't be happy either. 

The rest of the ride was silent, mostly because Stiles had fallen asleep. They were a few minutes into Houston and they were almost at the Argent Estate. Allison had trade seats with Stiles so he'd have more room to sleep they way he slept, all over the place. "Scott?" the voice was a surprise, neither of them had said anything since Stiles had fallen asleep Scott thought she'd fallen asleep. "Huh, oh, uh, yeah?" he said a bit disoriented, he'd been driving all night and coffee didn't work forever."I was wonder how things were going with you and Isaac since, you know." she held the question out like she wasn't sure he was completely aware of what she was talking about. But Scott was well aware of what she was talking about.

"I don't even know anymore. " Scott answered, it was kind of depressing, they were so good together "We haven't talked in two weeks and he hasn't returned any of my calls, I haven't seen him lately, and I'm pretty sure he's avoiding me." He looked like he was depressed, like this whole mess between them is a weight on his shoulders he won't be able to hold mush longer.

"But anyway," he said breaking the momentary silence "How are you and Derek going?" he said It with that childish smile only he can pull off, with that crooked jaw. "Me and Derek are going just fine, for your information." she said with that 'matter-a-fact' tone only she could pull off as Allison Argent "We're doing so good he's taking me to Spain next week for a relaxing, and romantic, vacation." "How long have you guys been together again?"

"As of today?"

"Yes, Allison, as of today."

"Well, as of today... four, strong, weeks." she was really peppy about it, up until the 'four strong weeks' came up. Scott just turned to her direction and looked at her, he just looked at her, but she knew what it meant " Shut up, it's been four _STRONG_ weeks, okay Scott."

Scott played like he was suprised " Wha... What I didn't say anything."

" But you know you thought it, Scott it's just Derek is sweet and strong, and he can put it down in the sack."

Scott burst out laughing.

"Nuh, aah, ah are... are we their yet?" Stiles woke up with a start, jittery and ADHD in effect as always.

"Yeah, Stiles, but were only at my place" Allison answered back, still smiling from the conversation she'd just had. 

" So tell me" he said stretching trying to get comfortable still. "What did I miss? Any drag races, a redneck attack, oh, an alien abduction at the last gas station stop.... are you both you, is one of you an alien?" "No Stiles, neither of us is an alien." Scott replied to the insanity "How do I know neither of you is an alien? If you were an alien the first thing you'd say was 'I'm not an alien', our both gonna have to prove you're not aliens"

"And how would we do that, exactly?" Allison asked in return.

"You both have to tell me something only my best friends would know." Stiles shrugged and crossed his arms, thinking he'd won.

Scott volunteered his proof first "OK, um, your favorite color is tangerine, it also your favorite fruit, you were an all A student, and you favorite TV show is 'Game of Throne'." Allison started clapping and saying 'good answer, good answer' like she was on a game show.

"Hardy har har, alright Ms.Argent, if that's who you really are, it's your turn. One thing that only Scott and the REAL Allison would know"

Stiles, and even Scott, looked over, waiting for her answer "Alright, when you were 13, and your dad decided to through a dinner party, your dad caught you in the bathroom readin...".

"ALRIGHT, alright you're you, you're you!"

That got Scott laughing again "Oh my god, i forgot all about that, didn't you're send you to a psychatrist for that?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!"

They talked and laughed for the rest of the car ride until they reached the Argent's mansion.

Allison got her stuff together and got out. "Guys as fun as this was, and It was _so_ much fun, let not have anymore parties across state lines unless a jet, and five star hotel and a designated driver who knows the meaning of _'designated driver'_ actually means. They both looked at Stiles, who just innocently throw his hands up like he'd done nothing wrong, but in his defense it was a kick-ass party.

"Bye you guys" Allison walked off to the front door, smiling, heels in hand.

"Dude, that was fun you know, like old times." Stiles said

"Yeah it was."

"It was like when we were still in high school and their was no work, no high stakes meetings, and no DEREK."

"What, is it you have against him, he barely even talks to you."

"Exactly, I am practically his girlfriends brother and he has the nerve not to talk to me."

Scott just smiled and rolled his eyes, but he was right not just about Derek, who he honestly did not like, he was rude, moody and Scott personally didn't trust him, but he was also right about the three of them hanging out just he three of them like the did when they were kids. But times change the three of them were heirs to very big business fortunes, and businesses don't run themselves. Then Scott and Allison started dating, and then they broke up, it wasn't messy or anything, it just wasn't how their relationship worked, they were just better friends. Then Scott met Isaac and Allison met some guy(s), and Stiles went to college over seas for a year and they just lost track of each other.

When they made it to Scott's loft the Sun had already risen and it was the middle of the morning, but that didn't stop them from sleeping. Stiles had driven they rest of the way he didn't want to risk the seven miles, since Scott had gotten barely any sleep on the way. Once they were at the loft Scott all but had sex with his bed. Stiles finished his nap on the couch. he enjoyed the sunlight on his body as he was finally able to sleep without a wall or a car door confining him. That was nice.

When Scott woke up Stiles had already left, and it was almost sundown again. Great three days wasted. His mom will kill him if she finds out, that is if she already didn't. Scott looked over the missed calls on his phone, and there were 17 unanswered messages on his phone, all from his mom. Melissa McCall was a sweet, loving, caring woman, something hard to manage when you own a multimillion dollar corporation, but she is not someone you don't answer when they call. Scott thought it would be best to call her at that moment.

"Scott McCall were have you been and why haven't you answered my calls, your not hurt are you?" She barely gave him enough time to say 'hi'. She kept 

"Mom, mom, MOM. I'm okay, I was with Stiles and Allison. we went to a party and my phone died, and when I got back I couldn't find the charger," A pack of lies "but as soon as I found it I made sure to call you."

"Bullshit." Scott was surprised, his mom didn't cuss, least of all to him "I'm callin' bullshit Scott. There are YouTube videos Scott, YouTube!" She was furious and that was over the phone. "Scott if our clients somehow found those you, we, could loose so much credibility, and that is not something we can afford to do right now Scott."

"Listen mom I know, ok I didn't expect for it to get out of hand like that. Me, Allison, and Stiles, we we're just at a party, and we got a little drunk and..."

"Got a little drunk Scott some of the things on that video imply you were more than a little drunk, have you not seen them!"

"I didn't even know they existed." Scott was trying hard to plead his case, but his mom was not having any of that, she was pissed off and when Melissa McCall gets pissed off the war path is real.

"Well I want you to see them and I want you at the office first thing in the morning, so we can go over the Harbson agreement."

"Alright, I'll be their first thing in the morning, with the file."

"Good and Scott?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Please, don't let something like that that happen again."

"Yes, ma'am."

She hung-up. With that Scott sulked back to his bed, and decided to make another call. He called the person he called whenever things just got too difficult and he just needed someone to talk to.

"Isaac." There was no answer, just a beep for the message."Isaac, can you please answer it's been like, two weeks and you haven't answered any of my calls, so could you, please, please, answer your phone so we can talk about this."

There wasn't any answer still, Scott sighed and put his phone down, grabbed a pillow, and screamed. He screamed the anger, the pain, the depression. He was tired, tired of so much. hopefully sleep would numb the pain, at least for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember where I got this idea, I just hope some of you liked it.
> 
> actual chapters will be longer


End file.
